Various small bioactive molecules, once formulated, tend to be relatively unstable along with relatively short shelf life and a need for refrigeration. When dissolved in a given liquid, the activity and pharmaceutical effectiveness may be compromised. This problem has been addressed by, e.g., the preparation of freeze-dried formulations along with reconstitution as well as encapsulation and forming a liquid suspension. However, encapsulation may then interfere with in vivo performance where quick release may be desired.
The need for more stable formulations of a bioactive molecule is particular relevant with respect to the on-going need to develop treatment protocols for cholinesterase inhibiting chemicals. That is, stimulating signals are typically carried by acetylcholine within a nervous system synapse. Such signals may be discontinued by a specific type of cholinesterase enzymes, acetylcholinesterase, which breaks down acetylcholine. If cholinesterase inhibiting chemicals are present, they may then prevent the breakdown of acetylcholine thereby disrupting normal nervous system activity. For example, certain chemical classes of pesticides, such as organophosphates and carbamates, may result in toxic cholinesterase inhibition. Accordingly, if an individual is regularly exposed to such inhibitors, there remains a need to therapeutically treat such toxicity. Among other things, individuals or animals who may have been exposed to a carbamate type cholinesterase inhibitor may currently be treated with atropine, and those exposed to organophosphates may beneficially be treated with a pralidoxime antidote.